Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (10 + (3 - 1 \times 8)) \times 4 $
Explanation: $ = (10 + (3 - 8)) \times 4 $ $ = (10 + (-5)) \times 4 $ $ = (10 - 5) \times 4 $ $ = (5) \times 4 $ $ = 5 \times 4 $ $ = 20 $